Without a Trace
by Awardwinningsmile
Summary: A murderer who can kill without a trace shows up on Clark's door step in the form on a 15 yr. old girl. She will help Clark in more ways than one as he struggles to keep his secret and his feelings for Lana.CLana little CHPete
1. leaking weirdness

Without a Trace

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters.

"Just hand it over, please." A girl with long dark red hair was standing over a casher and his wife her right arm out stretched. "Please, it wont be as bad it you don't resist." the girl pleaded again. The man huddled over his wife but shook his head, gripping the key in his hand tighter. "No, you don't understand! I-" A flash of light came out of the girls hand and hit the man and his wife who's bodies fell limp. "No!" The look of shock on the girls face became tears. She turned around. "You said,…you promised you wouldn't hurt them if I could get the key." She said shaking.

"That was taking to long." A deep voice came from the shadows. "take it from him."

" No, I'm not doing this anymore." said the girl taking a step away from the bodies on the ground; tears still pouring out of her hazel eyes.

A terrible laugh came from the corner. "My dear, have you forgotten our arrangement?" A man or the remains of what used to be a man stepped out of the corner. Even out of the shadows only half of his face was visible the other half was covered in dried blood, and an empty eye socket. The man pulled the ripped trench coat tighter around his body. "You have no choice." The girls face contorted into a grimace but she took a step closer to the dead man and then another before she dropped to her knees, reaching out a shaking hand to wrench open the one holding the key. Still crying, the girl slid the key from the now open hand. Looking up to the still shocked face on the cashier she closed his eyes before standing up. The man in the corner grinned wickedly as he was handed the key. He limped over to the safe under the front desk and with trouble knelt to unlock it. Just as he was about to open the door he fell to ground, blood pouring from his skull. The girl stood over him holding a jagged knife covered in blood, trembling but with a look of hatred on her face. The man turned his head toward her, unable to focus, "Ginny.." he said feebly before his head dropped again and he drew his last breath.

"Our arrangement is terminated ." Ginny said, still shaking she let the knife drop from her hand. She stood there for only a second before wiping the mixture of salt water and blood from her face. Pressing the emergency button under the counter on her way to the door, she ran out into the deserted night street.

"no way! I'm not wearing it." Clark stood defiantly, holding a red and blue material in his hand.

"Come on, just try it on."

Clark sighed, tired of fighting this matter with Pete, fumbled to put the tight clothing on over his boxers. He stared in horror at himself in the mirror. "This is your idea of 'the perfect costume'? I'm going to a Halloween dance, not joining the circus."

" It gives off that super hero look doesn't it?" Pete said, standing up to join Clark.

Clark studied himself again. The costume was tight, had blue arms, legs, and blue torso with a red S on it, and a red cape.

"Pete, no superhero would ever wear this. Beside, if it's so great, how come you don't have one?"

"Didn't have it in my size" Pete shrugged. "Besides, I'm going for more of a prince charming look."

Clark shook his head before pulling at the costume trying to take it off. Clark struggled for a bit before falling to the floor. Exasperated, Clark tore the tight clothing off of his body.

"Hey! Now I can return it!"

"Sorry Pete," Clark said standing up. "It has a mind of it's own." They both stared down at the torn fabric.

"Pete, your mom just called, she wants you home for dinner." Mrs. Kent stuck her head in Clarks room.

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Kent. See you later man." Pete patted Clark on the back before heading out the door.

Clark turned around, pulling on jeans and a blue t-shirt before heading downstairs.

"So how's the costume hunt coming?" Martha Kent asked her son as he walked past her to the fridge.

"I'm not sure I'm going to go to the dance." Clark picked up the milk and chugged it from the carton.

"Hey! How many time do I have to tell you, use a glass."

"Sorry." Clark grinned.

"Anyway, you can't give up so fast, it'll be fun."

"What will be fun?" Jonathan walked into the room.

"The Halloween dance." Clark answered. "What did you wear for yours?"

"Hmm….I wore a prince outfit."

"Great" Clark said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong with that?

"Nothing except I can't wear something like that unless Pete and I want to pass as Siamese twins."

"You'll figure something out." Martha took the milk carton from Clark and put it back in the refrigerator. "Until then, your chores aren't going to do themselves."

Clark stood in front of the old fencing, he looked around before walking up to it and starting to peel the boards off, replacing them with new ones. Clark stopped when he heard a car coming up the drive way.

"Hi Clark." Lana said getting out of her car.

"Hey, Lana, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, I just came by to pick up some of your mom's pies for the

Talon."

"Inside on the counter." Clark pointed towards the house.

Lana nodded and started to head towards the house then stopped. "Oh, I lost an earring when we were up in your barn studying last night, would you mind if I looked for it real quick?"

"No, uh..,. I'll come with you." Lana smiled and followed Clark to the loft.

"Alright, I was sitting over here on the couch…" Lana said as they reached the top of the stairs. She walked over and bent down, lifting up the cushions. Clark stood on the opposite side off the room and concentrated on the couch, after a second or two he lifted his eyes.

"Did you check by the left leg of the couch?" Lana ducked under the couch and came out holding a blue earring.

"How did you know that?" Lana said with a confused smile.

" …Lucky guess." Clark scratched his head.

She paused. "Well,.. Maybe someday I'll find out how Clark Kent does the things he does. I better go get those pies." Lana smiled and started down the stairs.

Clark smiled before heading back down he stairs after her.

"Hey, Clark, Pete! Wait up!"

Clark turned around to see Chloe running towards him down the locker filled hall way. "Did you guys hear about what happened over in Grandville on Saturday?" Chloe breathed as she stopped beside him. "A cashier and his wife of a local store, the uh...the Dylans were killed." She told Clark and Pete's blank looks. " You wanna know the weird part?"

" You mean you haven't told us yet?" Pete said with a look of curiosity.

" The man that the police believe to be the attacker was dead too. He was found laying on the ground next to an open safe with a cut in the back of his head."

:When did the police find them?" Clark questioned taking the copy of the Planet Chloe was holding her.

"Saturday night, somebody pressed the alarm." Chloe said

"Definitely one for the wall of weird." Pete shook his head as they turned the corner and entered the Torch. "Do they have any idea who killed the attacker?" Chloe shrugged

"My guess is whoever pressed the alarm."

"What about Mr. Dylan?" Clark put in

" I don't think so, I looked at the police reports, there were no traces of blood on the victims, that's what really gets me. There is no sign that the Dylans were murdered. No bullet holes, no signs of struggle." Chloe walked over to her computer and started to boot it up. " I'm going to see if I can find the medical records, if the autopsies show no poisons, I'm at a loss."

"Look like the strangeness of Smallville is spreading." Clark gave a sarcastic grin. " Keep me updated, I've got a test next period." Chloe looked up confused.

"You're going to class? But.. You never go to class." Clark mirrored her confusion.

"Of course I go to class Chloe, why else would I be passing?" Chloe shook her head.

"sure, Clark, sure"

(Authors note: last 3 and a half lines don't exist I just had to do it)

Chloe looked up and grinned back. "So, on a happier note, are you two going to the Halloween party?"

Pete nodded and Clark shrugged. " Either of you have dates yet?" Chloe asked glancing at Clark quickly, slightly apprehensive.

Pete grinned "I've got someone in mind. And we all know who Clark is going to take." Clark looked at Pete, shifting his backpack to the other shoulder.

"She probably already has a date."

"Who are you kidding?" Pete said. "I bet you anything she's waiting for you to ask her." Clark shifted his backpack again, studying his zipper. Chloe looked up once again shifting her gaze from Pete to Clark. She coughed, hiding the sadness on her face.

"We should get to class." Chloe straightened up and picked up her books. Clark nodded, grateful for the distraction started towards the door. "Clark, will you help me with the Dylans story after classes today? The medical exams should be back by then."

Clark turned to face her. "Sorry Chloe, I told Lana that-"

"That you would help her at the Talon. Yeah, ok See you later Pete." Chloe turned around and walked off. Clark gave a confused look .

"What was that abo-"

"Clark, you know that Chloe has always been a little sensitive about you blowing her off for Lana." Pete gave Clark a wise look.

"Yeah, but it's not like I had promised to do this with her." Clark started walking again. Pete shrugged .

"Anyway, catch you late man, I've got gym coming up." Clark lifted his hand up as a goodbye then continued down the hall down the hall.


	2. without a trace

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters.

(Authors note: Ok, next chapter, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think)

"Clark, can you take these to table two?" Lana handed a tray of coffees over to Clark. Lana gave a sigh, leaning on the table. "You are a lifesaver Clark." She smiled as Clark came back with an empty tray.

"Well I figured, what's the point of friends if you can't get them to work for free." Clark grinned jokingly. Lana grinned back.

"So, how goes the hunt for a costume? Clark shook his head.

"I don't think costumes are for me." Clark said, remembering the blue and red one. Lana gave a shrug.

"Well, there are no rules that say you have to have a costume." Lana said in a matter of fact tone. "Just as long as you have fun." _Fun_. Clark thought. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Lana,..." Clark started, mustering his courage "Lana, would you- " At that moment Chloe came through the door heading towards Clark.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Clark I thought you might like to hear this." Chloe was holding papers in her out stretched hand. Clark took them from her. "The autopsies didn't report any poisons, in fact, the Dylans were completely healthy, aside from the fact that they were dead."

"What are you talking about?" Lana questioned. Chloe filled her in as Clark read the autopsy report. "That means that whoever killed them-"

"Is either rich enough to develop a new way to commit murder, or has some kind of power to kill without a trace." Clark finished.

"But you said that the attacker is dead." Lana started.

"That's what the police think, but the safe, the safe was empty, and there was so money on he man with the cut in his head." Chloe explained.

"But why would the killer press the alarm?" Clark asked. Chloe shook her head.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense."

Jinny hid behind the door of Cadmus labs, listening to the scientist inside. "Hopefully this time we have found something that will work." He was talking to a blonde girl who was sitting on a metal table. "Your doctor will be back here shortly to take you back to Belle Reeve so we don't have very long to test it." The man slipped a blue arm wrap on the girl that covered her whole lower arm, from about an inch below her elbow to the middle of her palm, except one hole for her thumb. "The inside is lined with iron so it should keep you steady." he said more to himself then the girl looking down at his clipboard. "Ok, try to teleport." Jinny was sure she had miss heard the man but peaked out from her hiding place to get a better look. Jinny stared at the girl on the table. The girl nodded and concentrated, then vanished and reappeared about five feet away from the scientist. Jinny gasped and fell from her squating position. She scrambled onto her hands and knees looking to see if the scientist had heard her. Luckily, he had slammed his clipboard onto the table at same moment Jinny had fallen. "Damn! I thought we had it this time." The girl gave him a broken smile but didn't say anything.

"Ah, Alicia, how are you doing?" Another man had entered the room from the door opposite Jinny

"Things are not progressing as fast as we thought it would Doctor. We haven't been able to find the proper way to distribute the iron yet. She can still teleport. It seems she would need to be covered in it to stop her from using her power." Said the scientist handing over the clipboard.

"Well, we will just have to try something else." The man sighed and ran his eyes over the paper. "Let me know when you have come up with something else." he handed back the clip board and took Alicia by the arm, taking off the wrap and laying it on the table. "Come on, time to go, good day Dr. Thatch."

"Good day." Dr. Thatch stood looking at his charts for a minute, then headed out the same door that Alicia and the doctor had gone. Jinny stood up carefully after he had gone brushing the dirt of the back of the jacket she had tied around her waist over worn jeans. She looked around to making sure that no one else was there then started for the metal table were the blue wrap was. Jinny's sneakers squeaked on the tiled floor as she stopped in front of the table. She looked around again then picked up the wrap feeling the inside of it.

"Iron lined." she murmured and slipped the wrap over her right arm. Jinny flexed her fingers then held up her arm, pointing her palm at a picture on the wall. She screwed up her face in concentration. She stood there for minutes putting all energy into her concentration, sweat beaded on her forehead. Finally Jinny let out a slight whine of pain and a flash came out of her palm but then shrunk until it was just a glow under the wrap. She sighed and slunk to her knees, lowering her hand. Jinny massaged the palm of the wrapped hand, breathing hard. The glow had disappear. A drop of blood fell onto her jeans. She brought the back of her hand to her nose, felt liquid and whipped it off with the bottom of her black tank top. Then she looked at the picture on the wall. It was completely unharmed. Jinny looked down at the blue wrap then back to the picture. Smiling, she got to her feet, leaning against the table regaining her strength._ It worked!_

"Hey!" Jinny jumped and turned around to face a security guard. "Your not supposed to be in here!" The guard rushed forward, Jinny dodged but held her foot out causing him to stumble, then kicked out with her other foot hitting him square in the back. The guard slid ten feet into the wall and fell unconscious. Jinny stood there for a second ashen faced trying to catch her breath before turning and running out the door she had hidden behind which lead out of the building. She ran as fast as she could across the pavement towards the fence. The alarm sounded behind her as she jumped the fence and kept running.

Clark sat down at the table and started to poke food into his mouth with a fork. "You've been awfully quiet Clark, what's going on?" Martha Kent looked up from the bills in front of her. Clark shrugged.

"I've just got a lot to think about."

"About the dance." Jonathan joined his wife and son at the table. Clark looked up from his food.

"That and the murder in Granville that I'm helping Chloe figure out."

"Now I don't want you kids getting mixed up in a murder investigation." He pointed a forkful of chicken at Clark.

"Dad don't worry, we haven't gotten involved, we've just been looking at the police reports." Clark said stuffing his own fork into his mouth. "Anyway, I've got a load of homework, so I'll be up in the loft if anyone needs me. He scrapped the last bit of potato off his plate and put it in the sink on his way out the door.

Clark climbed the stairs to the loft and made his way over to the couch. He leaned back and took a breath before reaching into his backpack for his books. Clark laid them out on the table before heading over to the small desk to find a pencil. Clark rummaged for a pencil then stopped when he heard movement in the corner. He looked side ways at he spot the noise had come from and moved closer. Clark pulled a sheet off of the some old boxes and in the middle was a girl. She scooted back a bit into the wall looking scared. Clark gave a confused look. The girl had dark red hair and dirt all over. She could be no older than 15. "Who are you?" Clark questioned still sporting a confused look. The girl opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Why are you here?" Clark tried. The girl opened her mouth again and slowly began to speak.

"I'm hiding." She said in no more than a whisper. Clark thought that that was apparent. He held his hand to her. The girl looked at it, then back at Clark's face.

"It's ok." Clark said softly. She took his hand slowly and he helped her up and lead her out of the corner. "Who are you?" Clark tried again.

"J- Jinny." The girl said stronger than her last words.

"Who are you hiding from Jinny?" Clark asked. Jinny looked at him and shook her head and backed towards the stairs. "Please, Maybe I can help." Clark took a step forward. Jinny kept shaking her head.

"No... you don't want to.." Jinny started coughing, then fell to her hands and knees, and vomited. She looked up at Clark then fell unconscious.

"Jinny!" Clark ran over to her and checked her pulse before picking her up. "Mom! Dad!" Clark sped back to the house.

"How is she?" Clark and his parents were standing outside a hospital room talking to the doctor.

"She was dehydrated, now that we pumped some fluids in her she should be fine." The doctor looked toward the hospital room. Jinny was sitting up on the bed having her lungs listened to. "Dehydration like hers is very uncommon, I have to ask you again, do you have any idea were she has been or where here parents are." All three Kent's shook their heads.

"She just kind of turned up on our farm." Mr. Kent stated. Clark looked back into the room. The nurse was now trying to take off the blue wrap Jinny had on her arm but she kept pulling it away.

"Where is she going to stay?" Clark intervened in the conversation. The Doctor sighed.

"Until we find her parents or a foster home Jinny will have to stay in the juvenile detention center."

"Mom, we can't leave her there." Clark turned to face his mother. Martha nodded.

"Jinny can stay with us." The doctor smiled at Martha

"That would be much appreciated I'm sure, thank you." Jonathan sighed then gave a chuckle.

"Why does this all seem so familiar." Clark smiled back. He remembered the last kid that they had found and had taken in. Ryan had been very special.

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Kent, I appreciate it." Jinny stepped inside the Kent's house looking around.

"It's our pleasure Jinny. I know you talked to the doctors, but are you sure there is nothing you can tell us?" Martha urged. Jinny smiled politely but didn't say anything. After a few minutes Martha broke the silence. "well, you can sleep in Clark's room, it's up this-"

"Oh, no Mrs. Kent, I'll be fine on the couch I don't want to put anyone out." She glanced quickly towards Clark.

"Oh, It's fine just-."

"No really, please, I don't want to be a burden." Jinny smiled again. "I could use a shower though." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"O-ok, of course, right up there, we can get some clothes for you tomorrow." Jinny nodded and headed up the stairs. When she had closed the bathroom door Martha turned to Clark and Jonathan.

"Poor girl, but she hasn't lost her memory, she just doesn't want to tell us." She shrugged and headed towards the closet to pull out extra blankets.

"She said she was hiding." Clark leaned against the kitchen table. "When I found her up in the loft she said she was hiding from someone. I don't know who though."

"We should head to bed though." Jonathan motioned up the stairs.

"We should stay up and make sure she's settled first." Martha said finishing with the blankets. Clark shook his head slightly.

"It's ok go on up, I'll wait, I never finished by homework anyway." Clark reached for his bag which was now sitting on the table.

"Well, ok but tell her that if she's hungry she can help herself to anything in the fridge." She kissed her son goodnight and headed up the stairs. Clark sat down at the table and opened his book once again. A few minutes later Jinny came down the stairs. Clark looked up. "Hey, my mom set out some blankets for you on the couch. Oh, and our fridge is your fridge." He smiled broadly at her. Jinny nodded and headed towards the couch then stopped and turned around.

"I feel like I should give you a personal thank you Clark. Not many people would invite strangers that appeared in their barn into their homes." Clark smiled at her.

"Think nothing of it." he looked at Jinny for a moment. "So, what's up with the brace?" Clark touched his own arm. "Did you hurt it?" Jinny's hand went instinctually to the palm of her other one. She nodded.

"I guess you can say that." She smiled grimly. Clark looked at her, his green eyes filled with concerned.

"You know, we can't help you find your parents if you don't let us what happened to you." Jinny looked down.

"There is no one to find." She paused "They- they died. In a car crash when I was seven." Jinny's eyes glowed softly when she looked up, a tear slipped down her cheek. "I didn't want to say anything because…. There are just somethings about me people are better off not knowing about." She wiped the tear from her face. "Don't feel sorry for me." Jinny read the look on Clarks face. "I get along fine." Clark was still confused.

"Then where have you been since then?" Clark studied Jinny's face, trying to read her expression. She grimaced but just for a second then coughed and turned around.

"Thanks again Clark." Jinny said her back still turned. Clark frowned but decided to drop the subject.

"The offer for my bed is still open." Clark said. Jinny laid underneath the blanket.

"That's ok, I think I can fit on the couch better then you anyway." She pulled the covers over herself so only her shoulders and head were visible and closed her eyes. Clark smiled and returned to his homework.


	3. missed opportunities

"Clark, hey, and who's this?" Lana greeted Clark and Ginny from behind the counter as they made their way through the Talon.

"This is Ginny." Clark laid his hand on Ginny's shoulder, which was an easy task since she was about a foot shorter than him. "She's a….." Clark took a breath, thinking. "A friend."

"Well, nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Lana." Lana smiled and held out her hand. Ginny smiled back and pulled at the blue wrap before grasping Lana's hand.

"Hi."

Lana let go and nodded. "Is there anything I can get you two?'

Clark gave a half smile. "Uh, a coffee and some clothes would be great." Lana looked up at Clark confused. Clark cleared his throat still smiling. "Ginny is kind of short on clothes at the moment. We were wondering if she could borrow some." Lana glanced at Ginny then back at Clark who gave her a meaningful look. Lana still looked confused but took her cue and smiled again at Ginny.

"Sure. The pants might be a little long but no problem. Clark, you can get the coffee yourself and Ginny and I will go upstairs." Lana motion for Ginny to follow her. "Stephanie, will you cover for me?" A girl with blonde hair looked up from the table she was serving and nodded.

Clark watched the two girls disappear up the stairs before moving behind the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Clark!" Clark looked up to see Pete walking towards him. "Hey, I called your house, your parents said you were over here with Ginny?" Pete looked around as he walked over to lean on the counter.

"So?" Clark questioned taking a drink from his cup.

"So,…" Pete looked incredulously at Clark. "So, who's Ginny? Is she some one a should know about." Pete grinned wickedly and looked around again.

Clark looked at Pete for a minute, wondering what he was talking about. "What..?" realization dawned on Clarks face. "No, Ginny is a fifteen year old girl." Clark explained. "She showed up at the barn last night."

Pete looked slightly put out. "How'd she get there?"

Clark shook his head. "I think she's hiding from someone but she wont say who."

Pete laughed slightly. "Well she must not be from Smallville." Clark studied Pete quizzically. "If she was from Smallville and had anything to hide she wouldn't have chosen your barn as a safe haven,"

"Why not?" Clark asked.

Pete grinned. "Come on Clark, you are in the middle of the Sheriffs radar, she has visited your house more than anybody else. If this Ginny has a secret that's worth anything, she would know better than to show up at your place."

The door to the apartment opened and Clark looked up. Lana appeared laughing, holding the door open for Ginny who was holding 2 pairs of jeans and a few shirts and was also laughing. They tried to contain their laughter as they headed down the stairs. Clark looked slightly alarmed at the pair.

"What's so funny?" He questioned tilting his head slightly as the girls reached the bottom of the stairs. Ginny and Lana looked at Clark then burst out laughing again. Clark gave them a side ways glance and took another swig of his coffee. _ Ginny and Lana sure have made friends quickly._

Lana stifled her laughter once again and looked abruptly at Clark with a mock serious look on her face. "Do you have any cheetos? Lana questioned with concern then let out a laugh and turned to face Ginny who had also started laughing again. Clark looked at the two of them like they had definitely gone insane. He had to admit though, it was a funny sight, and a good one. He hadn't seen Lana laugh like that in a long time.

"Are you ok? Clark questioned, determined not to laugh himself. Lana and Ginny let out a fresh laugh and Clark smiled in spite of himself. He decided to wait until they had stopped laughing before trying to resume conversation.

"ok…" Pete looked at all of them like they were mental. "Well, Chloe sent me out to find you, and I did, but since I have no idea what she wanted me to do with you when I did that, I will see you all later." Pete bid them goodbye and departed.

Lana and Ginny finally got themselves under control and Clark felt it was safe to speak again. "ok, well we better head home, is there anything you want before we go? Clark looked towards Ginny. Ginny shook her head still smiling. Clark nodded. "thanks Lana. See you later."

"Thanks for the clothes." Ginny lifted up the pile in her arms.

Lana cracked a smile. "No problem, see you around." Lana giggled and shook her head, turning around to clean the counter behind her.

"What was that about?" Clark stepped into the drivers seat of the car. Ginny sat down next to him in the passengers chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Ginny mimed confusion but the look on her face told Clark otherwise.

"Well either Lana has gone insane or… what did you say to her?" Clark ran through all the possible thing that living in his house might entitle Ginny to say.

"Oh that. Well," Ginny grinned wickedly "I was just wondering who had given you those rather bright pair of cheeto boxers." she said, glancing at Clark.

Clark looked around at Ginny in alarm then remembered to look at the road. "I'm going to kill Lois." Clark grumbled.

"Who's Lois?" Ginny questioned still smirking.

"Well, I don't actually know her." Clark explained "But I'm sure if I did I wouldn't like her. She's my friend Chloe's cousin. She's the one who convinced Chloe to get those for my birthday as a joke."

Ginny giggled. "I saw them in the laundry. I think they're cute." Ginny quipped. Clark sidled another glance at her.

"I'm sure Lana appreciated her new found knowledge of my boxers." Clark answer sarcastically.

"I think she did." Ginny smiled broadly at Clark. There was a moment of silence as the car moved down a dirt road. "You really like her don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Lana?" Clark kept his eyes on the road. "What gave you that idea?"

Ginny shrugged. "I saw the way you looked at her. It's the way people look when they're in love."

Clark swallowed but didn't answer. The car pulled to a stop and both of them got out. Ginny walked over to Clark's side of the car. "Look, I don't know anything about your relationship, but I do know that there is nothing worse than a missed opportunity." She looked at him sincerely for a second then turned around and headed for the house. Clark stood on the spot thinking. _What did a 15 year old girl know about love? _He asked himself. _She hadn't said anything about love, just missed opportunities. Was yet another window into this girls past? _Clark shrugged to himself and decided to drop it for now. Clark took a step towards the house but stopped when he heard a car coming up the drive way. It stopped and Chloe got out.

"Clark, I've been trying to reach you all day. I heard about …Ginny right? Another stray huh?"

Clark smiled. "It seem to be a gift of ours."

Chloe smiled back. "Ok, getting to the reason I tracked you down, they identified the fourth body. His name was Evan Cortesse, he worked at Cadmus labs."

"Why would he be interested in robbery." Clark contorted his face in confusion.

"I don't know, but before he died he was working on a top secret project which to my best guess-"

"Was a way to kill people without a trace." Clark finished.

"Exactly." Chloe said with excitement.

"But that still doesn't solve how the alarm got pressed." Clark continued.

"No, but it gave me a clue. This person might have been part of the lab project, and that would mean now that the police are investigating the project, however it is will be on the run."

Clark stared abruptly at Chloe. "Ginny." Chloe stared back, now it was her turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Chloe, I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Clark turned and jogged back to the house leaving Chloe looking jostled.

_"_Is there anything I can do?" Ginny stood in front of Martha Kent who had just finished clearing the table.

"Well, if you want you can help Clark clean stalls out in the barn." Martha said with a smile. Clark however gave his mother a meaningful look. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Great, I lived on a farm when I was little, I used to help my mom out." Ginny smiled and headed for the open front door.

When Clark was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to his mom. "Mom, I can't do the stalls at super speed while she's there."

Martha gave Clark a blank look. "Well I thought that it would be safer to not use your powers when there's any chance of Ginny seeing so you could use some help to make it go faster."

Clark sighed but nodded and headed out to the barn after Ginny. When he got out there Ginny already had a wheel barrow standing in front of a stall. She had rolled up the sleeve of Lana's lavender shirt and was forking dirty hay when Clark entered. "Looks like you know what you're doing." Clark marveled at her progress.

Ginny nodded. "At the barn my parents worked at there were 50 stalls so you had to work fast."

Clark let out a small laugh. "Hey, Ginny-" Clark started to asked the girl about Cadmus labs but stopped. Ginny had a look of terror on her face. Clark looked at her with concern. "Are you ok Ginny?" Ginny let the pitchfork she was holding drop to the ground. Her hands flung to her head and she doubled over letting out a scream of pain. Still bent over she brought her hand from her face and stared at it. So did Clark and as he did a faint green light started to shine from under Ginny's blue wrap. Ginny looked from her hand to Clark in alarm then let out another scream. She ran from the stall and past Clark out into the yard. Clark stood horror struck then followed her. He ran out into the yard and looked around. He couldn't see her but then his eyes fell on the open door of the storm cellar. Clark sped to the door and started to take a step down the stairs but a green light blinded him and he was thrown back a few feet. Clark sat up staring at the cellar doors. He stumbled to his feet and ran down the steps. "Ginny!" he yell. _Please let her be alright._ Clarks eyes adjusted to light and he looked around frantically. His eyes stopped on the ship who's cover must have been blown off and then to Ginny. Ginny stood just feet away from the uncovered ship staring at it in disbelief. Clark tried to move forward but it seemed like his legs had forgotten how to carry him. Ginny turned slowly to face Clark, blood dripped from her nose.

"I thought that there must be something different about you Clark." She talked just as slowly as she had turned. "You do things too fast, like earlier when you went to fix the fence. It didn't take as long as it should have, and how fast I got to the hospital." Ginny turned her head slightly and squinted. "Your not even human…are you?"

Clark stood stunned. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried again "you- you can't tell anyone. Please, it's important that you don't." Clark pleaded. Ginny didn't say anything but just kept staring at Clark.

After a few minutes in waiting silence Ginny nodded. "You can trust me Clark." She kept staring at him. "I wont tell anyone. I know what it's like to have a secret." She turned her back on Clark to look at the ship. "That's why I'm going to have to ask you to do the same for me." Ginny turned back around to face Clark again. At this moment she looked much older than Clark new to be true. When she spoke she spoke with a weary voice. "When I was eleven my parents were driving me home from school and we got in a car crash. They were killed." Ginny paused. "My little sister and I were sent to an orphanage were we spent the next three years. Then a year ago I was running around the orphanage yard with one of my friends and I put up my hand." Ginny paused again taking a deep breath. "I got his headache and I couldn't put down my arm and then she was….dead." Ginny looked down, a tear ran down her cheek. "they couldn't find any reason why but I knew that some how I had done it. Then it happened again. I've tried to control it but I can't, not really." more tears slipped down her face.

Clark's eyes widened. "It was you who killed those people." Ginny looked up tears now falling consistently from her eyes.

"I was so afraid." she continued, shaking now. "I couldn't touch anyone, or be around anyone without there being a chance of someone ending up dead. Then **_he_** came. His name was Cortesse, he said he could help me control it. I was so scared…..so I went with him. He brought me to this place called Cadmus labs." Ginny broke and shuddered, looking down once more. "Instead of helping me control it he some how gained control over my powers. Cortesse told me that if I didn't help him he would kill my sister….and that there was no way to escape him. He made me kill for money." she gave a sob " But his control over my powers came with a price and he began to deteriorate. So he needed more money, and more people died. I tried to get him, but my powers couldn't harm him." Ginny's voice filled with hatred. "I finally took my chance, I killed him in Grandville…with a knife." Ginny sobbed harder. "For revenge, for all those people he killed ...for using me." She backed into the wall and slunk to the floor, her feet unable to hold her. Before speaking again she took a steadying breath. "I went back to Cadmus labs, if anything could help me it would be there. That's were I found this." Ginny indicated to the blue wrap. "It's lined with iron, and that's the one thing that my…power," She scoffed at the word. "can't penetrate." She finally fell silent. Clark who had not said anything the whole time looked down at the girl on the floor with sadness in his eyes. He walked over to Ginny and knelt beside her pulling her small body into his embrace. "I never wanted to hurt anybody." her cries were muffled by Clark's chest.

"I know." Clark sighed. "I know." He held her and told her it was ok. When Ginny had stopped crying he loosened his embrace and she looked up at him. "You alright?" Clark brushed the tangled hair from her face. She shook when she took a deep breath.

"I will be." She wiped the blood from her face with the sleeve of her shirt then looked down at it. "I'm not sure Lana will want this back though." Ginny gave a weak laugh then pulled away from Clark and shivered. "It's cold." She said pulling the fabric of her shirt over her hands as she stood up. Clark mimicked her and stood as well.

"Yeah." Clark said in agreement even though he was in a t-shirt and wasn't cold at all. Ginny seemed to notice this and smiled.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to wear at the party tomorrow?" Ginny asked as they headed back to the house. Clark could tell that she preferred to put their conversation behind her. Clark looked up at the now dark sky and shrugged.

"I don't think costumes are for me."

"But you're still gonna go right?" Ginny questioned.

Clark shrugged once again. "I haven't had a chance to ask Lana."

"It's never to late." Ginny walked in front of Clark through the door of the house and disappeared up to the 2nd floor.

A half an hour later Clark sat down at the kitchen table and took a deep breath before picking up the phone. Ginny was right, it wasn't to late.

"Hello?" Lana's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, it's Clark."

"Hey, what's up?" Lana sounded curious, after all Clark didn't call her much since they saw each other almost every day.

"Um…" Clark gathered his courage. "I was thinking that, I know it's last minute but do you have a date to the Halloween dance?"

"No."

"Well, I was thinking that we could go together." there was silence on the other end. "Lana?"

"As dates?"

"well, yeah." Silence again. "If you don't want to that's ok."

"No," Lana interrupted. "I would love to go to the dance with you."

Clarks heart skipped a beat. "Great! See you then." Clark said goodbye and put down the phone. Clark felt like he was walking on air as he made his way over to the couch which he flopped down on. Clark smiled and closed his eyes.

"That's my bed remember." A voice came from above him. Clark opened his eyes to see Ginny looking down at him.

"I know." Clark sat up.

"You haven't told your parents have you?" Ginny sat down next to him. She was referring to their conversation in the cellar.

"No. I don't want to worry them." Clark said shaking his head.

Ginny sighed. "So…what's going to happen to me now? Can I stay here?'

Clark thought. "I wish it were as easy as that but my parents aren't your legal guardians. We'll have to tell child services and they'll probably send you back to the orphanage." He looked over at Ginny.

She sat still, then nodded. "I should be with my sister. I wish I could stay though. It's the closest I've been to having a family since…." She broke off.

Clark nodded understanding. "You should get to sleep." He rose and smiled faintly at Ginny before heading up the stairs. The days events reeled around in his head as he climbed into bed.


	4. Clark Kent hoarding swag?

**Disclaimer: i do not own smallville or it's character no matter how much i would like to.**

**A/N: Ok, chap. 4 is up. not a whole lot going on in this chapter but it was necessary. Enjoy!**

"_Lana! Lana, were are you?" Clark found himself walking through the empty red and yellow halls of the high school._

"_Clark…" Clark turned on the heels of his bare feet to see were the faint noise had come from. He heard it again stronger than the last. "Clark.." A closet door to Clark's left started to shake violently. "Clark…" The dark haired boy walked cautiously over to the door with an out stretched hand. Before he could touch the metal knob the door flung open revealing a woman surrounded by fog. Clark squinted, trying to focus on the figure. Clark's features turned to shock and he back away from the open closet as it became all to clear who the woman was. Lana Lang walked out from the fog, face mangled and bleeding all over the white lace of her dress. "Clark…. Your fault." The mauled version of Lana held out a green rock. Clark backed into the wall, the lockers making a dull thud as his body hit them. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Clark felt soft dirt beneath him and look around. He was at the Smallville grave yard. Clark scrabbled to his feet, trying to see through the thick fog._

"_All this time." Clark wheeled around to face Lex who had his hands in the pockets of his coat. "All this time, and you never trusted me, I'm your friend!" Lex's emotion quickly turned to anger. "You'll pay!" Lex lunged at Clark who ducked. When Clark stood up straight he was alone again. _

"_How could you." This time Clark turned to face a Lana who was standing in front of him with tears streaming down her face on to a black dress with wings. "I trusted you, I loved you, and you pushed me away. We could have been happy if you had just told me! I don't know who you are." _

"_Lana," Clark started franticly. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you…" The rest of his words were lost in a breath of wind that stung Clark's eyes to the point were he had to look away. When he picked his head up he was alone was again once more. "Lana!" Clark ran forward. "Lana!" He tripped on a head stone and fell to the ground._

Clark sat up with a jolt sending the blankets around him flying. He was drenched in sweat, the thin blue t-shirt he was wearing was soaked. Clark ran both hands through his wet hair then left the warmth of his bed for the sink in the bathroom. Clark lifted his cupped hand to his face feeling cool water run over it. He shook so that the tips of his hair dangled in his eyes and pulled his wet shirt over his head. Clark looked out the small window opposite the sink. He could see the beginnings of dawn peaking over the tree tops. It would be no use to go back to sleep. Clark walked as quietly as he could down the stairs. He reached the door and tried to keep it from slamming as he walked through it. Clark turned around looking over the fields that the dawning sun had cast a mist over. Clark closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Clark?" Clark spun around to see Ginny standing in front of him. "I didn't mean to scare you. Is everything ok? I heard a lot of noise coming from your room."

Clark sighed. "Everything's fine, I'm just a little jumpy."

Ginny nodded and passed him to sit on the swinging bench. She nestled into the to large sweatshirt she was wearing over fuzzy purple pajama pants. "I couldn't sleep either." Clark watched her stare out towards the barn. "Do you ever think about them?" Ginny asked after a moment, still staring at the barn. "Your birth parents I mean."

Clark nodded slowly. "All the time. I wonder what my life would have been like if they hadn't sent me away." Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees as Clark continued. "I know another person who knows what it's like to lose her parents."

"Lana?" Ginny looked towards Clark while pulling her dark red hair into a lose pony tail.

Clark was surprised by this. "Yeah how'd you know?"

Ginny shrugged. "I didn't." She paused thinking. "Does Lana know about you?"

Clark dug his hands into the pockets of his flannel pants and looked back towards the fields which were now filled with a soft golden light.

Ginny took this for an answer. "She'd want to know."

Clark blinked. "You know what it's like to be different, you know that people would never look at you the same if they knew."

"You don't think she would except you. You're afraid."

Clark turned abruptly to gaze on the small girl in front of him. He opened his mouth to protest but Ginny beat him to it.

"Clark, your relationships can't grow without truth, and truth involves change. Your afraid of change. You have so many fear, and fears keep you from living." Ginny shook her head, sending loose strands of hair flying. "The only thing to fear is fear it's self."

"Theodore Roosevelt." Clark smiled. It amazed him at how wise she could seem at times.

Ginny smiled in return. "Yeah." By now the sun had risen fully into the sky and the rest of the house had started to wake. They could hear noise from the kitchen and somebody walking down the stairs.

"Come on." Clark motioned to Ginny. " We need to get ready for school."

"We?" Ginny asked standing up and stretching.

"My mom thought it would be a good idea for you to sit in on some of the freshman classes while you're here." Clark said with a hasty grin.

"Remind me to thank her." Ginny quipped as she tramped into the house behind Clark.

"Do you need me go to the principals office with you?" Clark turned to face Ginny right outside the doors to the high school.

"Clark, I've been through a lot worse than high school, I think I can handle it." Ginny stated confidently though the look on her face told Clark otherwise. She straightened the forest green tank top she was wearing.

"Ok, my mom already got this all straightened out so he should be expecting you."

Ginny nodded and shrugged Clark's old backpack over her shoulder before following him into the old building.

"The office is that way." Clark pointed down a hall way. "I'll see you at lunch." Clark watched Ginny shuffle through the crowd of people most of which were taller than her until she was out of sight. He then headed down a different hall way, stopping at his locker to gather books for his first period class.

"Hey mystery man." Chloe appeared next to Clark. "Are you going to give me an explanation for running off yesterday?" Chloe waited.

"Sorry Chloe, I….remembered about a report I had to do for Biology." Clark finished lamely.

Chloe stared at Clark in disbelief. "You sure it had nothing to do with the murder?"

"Why is this story so important to you?" Clark jabbed a little harder than he meant to.

Chloe looked taken aback. "It's a story of a life time Clark! If I could find how this happened then I'd have a spot at the daily planet with my name on it."

"That's all you care about isn't it, the story. Not if an innocent life gets hurt in the process!" Clark's temper rose.

Chloe stepped back, staring him down. "Is that what you think of me Clark?"

Clark's temper fell as fast as it had risen. "I didn't mean it like that Chloe." Clark said in a calmer voice.

Chloe nodded. "I think you did. And any of the lives involved with this story won't be innocent." She shook her bleach blonde hair and walked very fast down the corridor away from Clark. He looked after her feeling his heart sink. Clark looking around. People had stopped what they were doing and were starring at him. Avoiding their gaze he slunk his backpack back over the shoulder of his soft blue and white checkered shirt and head down the hall.

"Hey, how has your day been going?" Clark questioned as light heartedly as he could with his fight with Chloe on his mind as Ginny joined him at the table.

"I don't get why they are called princi-pals. It makes them sound so friendly." Ginny slumped down in the chair across from Clark. "He lectured me for 30 minutes on being a guest in the school, and how he expects me to behave and bla, bla, bla."

"Really?" Clark said with an amused grin. "How did you manage to get away in such a good mood?"

"I stuck some gum on his chair, and watched him walk out of the room with it on his butt."

Clark stifled a laugh but nearly spit out his drink in doing so.

"What's so funny?" Pete sat down next to Clark.

Clark just grinned at Ginny.

Pete decided not to ask again and moved on. "Have you seen Chloe, there's something I want to ask her?"

Clarks smile faded. "Not since this morning, but I need to find her too."

Ginny looked over at Clark's watch. "I should get going, I've found that you are actually expected to find your classes so I'm going to give myself a head start." She stood up and brushed off the back of her old faded jeans before heading out of the cafeteria, hair waving from side to side in back of her.

"We should go find Chloe." Clark started to get up but Pete bolted out of his seat.

"Um…how about I find her and I'll tell her your looking for her." Pete pushed on Clarks shoulders trying to get him back in the chair.

"What's going on Pete?" Clark questioned, forgetting about the effect Pete's pushing should be having on him.

Pete stopped his futile attempts at getting Clark back in the chair. "Nothing, I just need to talk to her alone."

"Are you ok Pete?" Clark said with a worried look. Pete didn't answer but gave Clark a grim smile before heading out of the room. Clark stared after him in a confused silence then picked his bag off the ground and made to throw his trash away.

"Dude, you know her?" Clark turned to see Reese O'Neil, a junior that Clark had tutored the year before standing next to him.

"Hey Reese, I know who?" Clark looked down at the slightly shorter boy.

Reese gave him a wide eyed glance. "Little red head."

"Oh, Ginny, yeah I know her." Clark said with a humorous tone.

Reese licked his lips. "Well, so you think you could introduce me?"

Clark looked incredulously down at the sandy haired boy. "No, I don't think so." Clark's voice had become stiff.

"Why not? She's hot!" the boy said with a slight pout.

"Look Ginny is like a little sister to me, and I truthfully don't want you anywhere near her."

Reese's pout became clearer but he seemed to decide on something else. "Forget it, I don't need your help." Reese sidled past Clark but didn't make it very far before Clark had him by the shirt. The boy fought this but to no effect.

"I said stay away from her." Clark let go and Reese goggled at him. Clark walked past him confident he had given Reese enough of a reason not to bother his little sister. Clark caught himself. _No, not little sister, she's going to be gone in a day or two…like Ryan. _Clark's mood dropped slightly. Clark trudged along the path until he found himself at the Torch. Pete was there, talking to Chloe who seemed to be smiling. _I thought she would be grouchy for the rest of the day. _Chloe laughed then her sight fell on Clark and she stopped but a smile still held on her face. She murmured something in Pete's ear and he nodded. Pete stood up and walked to the door, he seemed to be in a very good mood about something and patted Clark on the shoulder as he passed. Clark walked all the way into the room.

"What's made you two so happy?"

"Why do you care?" Chloe answered stiffly, the smile fading from her face.

Clark shifted his bag uncomfortably. "Look Chloe, I want to apologize, I know that you care, just sometimes it seems like-"

"I accept." Chloe interrupted.

Clark looked stunned. "Just like that?"

Chloe shrugged. "I know you didn't mean it. I got angry because, believe it or not I can tell when your being less than truthful." Chloe looked up at Clark. "After all the chances you've given me, I can at least give you the same."

"So you forgive me?" Clark gave her a sincere look and touched her arm.

Chloe nodded but pulled away from his touch. "But you know I can't just forget about a story like this. I'm still going to investigate it, but I wont ask you for help."

Clark considered this for a moment. There was really no way that he could think of for Chloe to connect the murder to Ginny. He nodded slowly. Chloe smiled in relief.

"So." Chloe returned to her never ending job of being an editor. "Have you figured out the costume thing yet?"

"I'm not going to wear a costume."

Chloe looked up from her computer. "Won't that be kind of weird, you'd be the only one without a costume." Clark grimaced. "You'll find something Clark. What did you wear last year?"

Clark shook his head. "I didn't go last year."

Chloe nodded humorously. "Have you ever been trick or treating?"

"When I was a kid.." Clark failed to see where this was going. "The last time I went I wore….a pirate outfit."

Chloe choked on a laugh. "ClarkKent, hoarding swag..."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Thanks Chloe." He bid her goodbye, his heart feeling exceptionally lighter as he left the schoole newspaper. _MaybeI could be a pirate..._Clark turned the corner only to run into Lana.

"Sorry Lana, I wasn't paying attention." Clark apologized as he helped pick her books up off the floor.

"It's fine." Lana took her books back. "I'm really excited about the dance tonight."

Clark smiled at her feeling very warm. "Me too. I was thinking I would pick you up at 8?

Lana gave him a sweet smile, the one that always made his insides squirm. "Sounds good." They stared at each other for a minute, Clark could see her fumbling with the zipper of her jacket then the bell rang. "I've got to go." Lana touched his hand then continued her way down the hall. Clark shivered. They had been friends for nearly 3 years, he should be past the butterfly stage, but it was always like that with Lana. Even after all they've been through, it never changed. Clark headed off in the opposite direction than Lana, hoping against all odds that this time things would work out.


	5. Now There's Nothing

**Ok, finally up! sorry it took so long, lots of school. Enjoy!**

Clark woke the next morning with excitement. This time there were no complicated stories going on, no meteor induced psycho paths. Nothing to keep this day from going right. Clark jumped out of bed, he wasn't usually a morning person but today he felt as though he was stock full of caffeine.

"You're certainly perky this morning." Ginny greeted him as he skipped the last couple steps down the stairs. She still looked asleep with her hair falling un-combed around her face. Clark just smiled broadly at the girl and grabbed a muffin. He ate quickly so he could get his chores done as soon as possible.

"I still need to find a costume for tonight." Clark said through a mouthful of muffin. "You think you can help?" He swallowed and grabbed the milk carton from the table and brought it to his lips but seemed to think better of it and got out a glass. Ginny looked at him blankly while her sleepy mind tried to comprehend his question.

"Sure" She finally answered. "Would you?" Ginny held up a piece of bread. Clark nodded, heat shooting from his eyes until the bread was golden brown. He tousled her hair on his way out the door which put a scowl on her face and a balled up towel flying in his direction. Clark super-sped away from the house before the towel could make contact.

"Ok, so lets see what we have." A much more alert Ginny made her way through Clark's closet. "Plaid, plaid, and, oh look! More plaid. Honestly, the concept of t-shirts is lost on you." Ginny sorted through the shirts.

"I have some t-shirts!"

"Yes, but who gets to see them? The cows?"

"Lana has seen-" Ginny held up her hand.

"Ok, back on topic." She stood thinking for a second then her eye fell upon a leather jacket. "You own one of these?" Ginny took the jacket of it's hanger.

Clark grimaced, remembering the red kryptonite filled ring that had played a part in getting the jacket. "It's a long story."

"Well, get out your darkest pair of jeans and I think we have a bad boy costume ."

"Bad boy?" Clark gave her a quizzical look.

"Yeah, the greasy, lunch money stealing guys from the 80's." Ginny held the jacket up to Clarks chest.

"I don't think Lana wants to go with a greasy person." Clark pushed at the jacket.

"Fine, go as a clown."

The wheels in Clarks head turned. He grabbed the jacket. "Hair gel?"

Ginny smiled in satisfaction. "Hair gel." Her smile faded and she looked down her at shoes. The mood in the room changed immediately. "So…did your parents talk to the orphanage?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah, they are coming tomorrow to take you back." She nodded, still staring downwards. Clark put a arm around her shoulder. "You'll be ok, your sister will be happy to see you."

Ginny looked up and gave a faint smile. "I know, it's just that… I was beginning to feel like I had a family again.

Clark new how she felt, it was going to be hard to say goodbye to her. Suddenly Ginny's fingers flew to her temple and she winced. "You ok?" She didn't answer but shook her head as if trying to get rid of a fly. Clark bent down so they were eye level. "Ginny." He spoke louder than before. This time the girl lifted her head, the pain seemed to have lessened.

"It's just a headache." She said after a minute shrugging off his worries but still rubbing her temple.

"That looked pretty painful to be just a headache." Clark looked at the side of her head, it was red and there were nail marks from where she had dug her fingers in.

"I get them all the time."

"The last time you had a headache was right before…." Clark stopped. "Ginny, is it going to happen again?" He gestured to the blue wrap that was still in place on her arm.

She let out a frustrated look. "I don't know, The only times I've ever gotten a headache were the first time it happened and then in the barn after I got the wrap."

Clark looked at the side of her head again. "Maybe we should see a doctor."

Ginny shook her head roughly, then winced. "No, you of all people know what would happen to me if they found out what I can do. I would spend the rest of my life as a lab rat or in a detention cell."

Clark wasn't sure what to do, he was usually on the other end of this conversation.

She shook her head again, tired of the conversation. "I'm gonna go take a shower, see if it cools me off."

Clark nodded, still worried. Ginny seem to notice this and gave him the best smile she could muster.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You have fun."

Clark stood in front of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom since the upstairs one was occupied. He could here running water that had been going for about 15 minutes. Clark poured some hair gel into his hand that he had only used on one other occasion not to long ago. He had pretended to be Jor-el to make the Mayor turn himself in for a crime committed years ago. "Bad Boy." Clark didn't like the sound of that but what else was there? He took a deep breath and rubbed the gel between his fingers. Clark raised his hands to his hair but put them down quickly as he heard a yell from upstairs.

"Clark!"

Clark wiped his hands on his t-shirt as he ran towards the stairs only to run into Ginny. She came barreling down the steps wrapped in a towel still dripping wet, holding her right arm to her chest. There was something different about her…then he realized she didn't have her wrap on.

"Clark! It's gone. I set it down on the counter and now it's gone!"

"Did you hear anything?"

The girl shook her head anxiously. "But the door was open."

"I was down here who could have…" Clark thought very fast. He gazed at the stairs and saw muddy paw prints. Clark traced the prints up the stairs and followed them into the bathroom behind the toilet. He got down on all fours and looked behind the porcelain. There sat one raccoon trying to bite through a blue wrap. Clark picked up the creature who had been to busy to notice anything. But now in Clark's hands in squirmed to get away from him. When this struggle seemed to be for no effect, he bit into Clarks skin which didn't break. After that the raccoon seemed to understand that he was in the possession of a significant being and held perfectly still, dropping the wrap. Ginny immediately ran forward and picked it up, pulling it onto her arm once again. Clark super sped out the door and to the edge of the field and let the animal into the forest, then sped back to rejoin Ginny. He found Ginny sitting on the stairs still in a towel.

Clark looked her up and down then chuckled. Ginny gave him a cross look. "What's so funny?"

Clark smiled. "The only other time we had a raccoon in the house I was 6 and pretended it was a football. My mom saw me throw it about half a mile. That was only the second time I used my strength. It surprised my parents and me." A smile lit up on Ginny's face as she imagined a raccoon getting thrown half a mile. Clark looked at the watch on the wall and his smile faded. It was 8:10, he was supposed to pick Lana up at eight. "I don't have time to get ready now."

"Just go, it'll be fine."

Clark nodded and took a step towards the door but before he went into super speed Ginny spoke. "Remember, she'd want to know."

Clark shook off this comment and sped off to the car and headed in the direction of Chloe's house where Lana was staying.

Clark smoothed his t-shirt before knocking on the Sullivan's door. The door opened and he saw Lana standing in front of him. Clark stood stunned in the doorway.

"Hey, I was afraid that you weren't going to make it." Lana smiled the smile she always saved just for him.

Clark gulped. He was temporarily immobile and couldn't think of anything to say accept wow. "Wow." Lana was wearing a short black dress and black, feathery wings. Her eyes were surrounded with sparkles, and smoky eyes shadow. The costume was simple but there was a naked beauty to it. Clark finally blinked. "You look great."

Lana smiled shyly. "You don't have a costume." She pointed to his t-shirt and jeans.

Clark looked down. "Yeah, there was a last minute problem at the farm I had to take care of."

"Is everything ok?" Lana had concern in her eyes.

Clark nodded. "It is now." There was a pause before he spoke again. "Um..so did Chloe leave already?"

Lana seemed to remember something and grinned. "Yeah she left, she has a very interesting date that I'm sure you'll be happy to meet."

Clark lifted his eye brows at the girl in front of him. Lana shrugged his questioning look off with another smirk. Clark grinned once again and gave up, holding out a hand for Lana. She took hold off it and the sparks were immediate as the walked towards the car.

As Clark and Lana stepped into the decorated commons of the high school he was relieved to see that many of the boys didn't have a costume. The people Clark saw were Chloe, dressed as a movie star and Pete as a prince, dancing very close. "Chloe and Pete?" Clark said in surprise and joy, it was about time. Lana smiled and nodded. A slow, almost Celtic song started. Clark diverted his attention back to Lana. "Do you want to dance?" Lana nodded once again and they headed for the dance floor. Clark put his hands comfortably around her waist and she settled into his arms.

Lana looked up at him in a slightly nervous way. She read Clarks wondering face. "We've never gotten this far before, there always seemed to be something in the way." Clark looked into her hazel eyes and held her closer. This felt so right, after all the pain and confusion in his life Lana always seemed to make sense. Lana rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not this time." Clark closed his eyes, wishing that this moment would last forever.

"CLARK!"

The music scratched to a stop and Clark's eyes sprang open to reveal Ginny standing just inside the open doors, drenched in sweat, clenching her arm to her chest.

"I can't control it!" She braced herself from the pain. "It's coming!"

**I'll get the next chapter up quicker.**


	6. Split Second Decision

**Final chapter, really wanted to get end right.**

Clark stood stunned. Ginny groaned and ran through the door to her left. Clark pulled away from Lana and ran after the Ginny.

"Ginny!" Clark turned in a circle as he ran down an empty hall way. The girls footsteps had subsided a few minutes ago. He had followed her under the school, everything was dark, Clark could barely see in the dim red light. Clark heard a yell to his right, he turned down another long hall and sped up. Within seconds he was at the end. Now he facing a row of doors. "Ginny." Clark cocked his head to the side, his heart pounding, he listened intently. He could hear rapid breathing coming the second door. Clark ripped the door of it's hinges not bothering to see if it was unlocked. The room was covered in soot and was empty except for a brick chimney anda girl doubled over in the corner.

Ginny looked up, her eyes were red and brimming with tears. "Clark, I can't stop it."

Clark ran over to her. "But I thought the wrap was supposed to protect …"

Ginny shook her head. "It's never felt this powerful before." She clenched her teeth. "I don't know if will!" Ginny's knees buckled and she slid closer to the floor.

"Your hurting yourself! Ginny, you need to stop, it's no good."

"But I don't want to hurt you." Ginny whispered through the pain.

Clark had no reason to believe that Ginny's power could hurt him, after all he was a Kryptonian. "You won't." Clark promised, hoping it was true. Ginny 's scared eyes stayed on Clark for a minute then she nodded.Her bodysagged as she gave up, but her head whip lashed to face the ceiling, and Ginny's arms rose in the air as if on their own accord. A blinding green light penetrated from her wrist and Clark shielded his eyes against the light. Clark suddenly felt as though he had lost control of his body and he was lifted from the ground and hovered a few inched below the cement ceiling before being thrown back against the wall on the far side of the room. Dust clouded Clark's vision as the wall cracked. Then, as soon as the light had come, it vanished. Clark waved a hand in front of his face to clear the dust. Ginny lay slumped on the floor. Clark stumbled up and rushed to the girl. She was knocked out, but breathing. Clark picked Ginny up and headed for the clear air outside the wrecked room. When he had set her down against the wall outside she started coughing and opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" Clark knelt beside her.

Ginny looked him up and down, obviously more worried about him then herself.

"I'm fine." Clark answered her questioning look.

Ginny breathed out then stopped as if startled by something. "It's….gone."

Clark shook his head "What's gone?"

"My power." Ginny smiled and let out a short breath. "I can't feel it anymore…I feel…normal."

Clark smiled, "What's it like?" Clark stood and held out a hand to Ginny. "I guess your body just needed to purge the power."

Ginny took his hand and stood up shakily. "Like a virus, it had to get worse before it could get better. I guess that's what is was, a virus." Ginny looked around the room, waving her hand infront of her face to clear the haze. "What happened." Ginny stepped on the small pieces or rock that littered the floor as they walked towrds the door. "Wow." She stood in front of a huge dent in the wall. "Did I do that?" When Clark didn't answer she raised her eye brows. "You did that?" She looked back at the wall. "Remind me to never pick a fight with you."

Clark inclined his head and smiled. "Come on, lets get out of here." He turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks, the smile leaving his face. Lana stood at the door way surveying the scene. How much had she seen?

"Clark…what happened?"

Clark stumbled for words, how could he possibly cover this up. Ginny came to the rescue. "Ahh.. there was a bomb." She stepped in front of him. "That's why I came to get Clark, I…found it in the vent above this room. We only had time to get it before it went off." Clark reminded himself to thank her later.

Lanalppked at them both skeptically."Are you both ok?"

"We're fine." Clark nodded. They all wound their way back to the stairs in silence. Clark could hear faint music. As they walked higher it became louder until they were facedthe doors to the commons and the door that lead outside.Ginny gave Clark a look when they reached the doors then coughed.

"I think I'll go back home." Ginny sounding a bit out of place considering what just happened. "Good night." She headed out into the darkness.

He looked back at Lana, she was wearing a confused look. Clark realized he must be covered in dust. He ran a hand through his hair and his suspicions were confirmed as a cloud of dirt formed around it. "Uhh.." Lana interrupted him.

"What were you two really doing down there?" Lana stared at Clark in sudden determination.

Clark's stomach squirmed, he really didn't know he if could stand lying to Lana again.

"I know when you're not being completely honest with me Clark." She took a step forward as if compelling him to be truthful. Clark opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lana's gaze fell from his to stare at the ground. When she finally looked back her eyes shone in the dim light. "I-I have to go."

"Wait" Clarkgrasped her arm lightly.

"Clark, you just can't find it in your heart to be honest with me can you? If you care so much about me as you've said you do, then why don't you trust me! I thought I could forget, over look it. A tear came running down her cheek. "I love you Clark." Another tear fell. "I always have, but there will always be a part of me that will wonder why you don't love me enough to let me all the way in your life." It was taking all of Lana's heart to watch Clark look back at her in that way and not forget about all the secrets, all the lies and just bury herself in him.

Clark had stood silent through all of this. His heart ached at how familiar this all was. Clark looked into her hazel eyes, trying to make her understand it wastoo dangerous. "I wish I could."

Lana swallowed, and pulled away from Clark's grasp, turning before he could see more tears fall.

Clark watched her receding back. But is what I'll lose worse? Clark started determinately after Lana. He had made up his mind in a split second, it was as if all those years of racking his brain about this had been for nothing. He couldn't lose Lana, not again. "Lana." The beautiful girl about a foot away turned to face him with a tear stained face. "No more secrets." Clark gathered his courage. Lana bit her lip, waiting. To her surprise, Clark bent down and picked her up, settling her between his arms. With one last look at Lana, Clark jolted into super speed, leaving Lana's gasp behind them. Lana clasped around Clark's neck tightly as they rushed past buildings, roads, and trees. Clark came to a stop just beside the old windmill.

"How did you do that?" Lana asked when her mind had caught up to her body. Clark gave a small smile. "I'm not from around here." He set Lana down gently, helping her stand."Krypton. Thats the planet i was born on." Clark held his breath for a response.Lana stared at Clark. "I have these... abilities. Super speed, super strength, super hearing, x-ray vision, and heat vision.

Lana gathered her thoughts.It all made sense.All the secrecy, the quick exits, the unexplained, impossible times when he shouldn't have survived.

Clark shifted his weight uneasily. "Please, say something."

The silence pressed on for an instant. "You're not human."

"My dad says being human isn't about where you come from." Clark stepped towards Lana and to his horror she stepped back. "Lana, I'm still the same person. I would never hurt you."

"Hurt me? Clark, how can you say that? It hurts that you thought you couldn't trust me with this." Lana turned sharp eyes on him.

"I do trust you, I just didn't want to put you in danger. I didn't want to put you in that position."

Lana gaze softened but she stayed in her place. "That's my choice." Clark dropped his gaze to the grass blowing gently around their feet.

"You know, I've thought about this moment for a long time, I've dreamt about it. I wanted to tell you everyday since you moved in next door, but I was afraid." There was a pause.

Lana silently took a step towards Clark. "What were you so afraid of?"

"That you would never forgive me. I came during the meteor shower, it's my fault your parents are gone." Clark lifted his head, his green eyes glistened.

Lana stepped forward until Clark was only inches from her. She put a warm hand on his face then wrapped arms around Clark's neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Clark embraced the hug deeply, taking in the sweet smell of lilac in her hair. "It's not your fault." Lana whispered in his ear. She loosened her grip and positioned her face right in front of Clarks. "It's not your fault, never blame yourself for that." Clark could feel Lana's hot breath on his skin. A jolt of lightning spread up Clarks spine and for a moment, time stopped. For a second all Clarks pain disappeared, almost without a trace.

"You're my superhero."


End file.
